


Lights and Sirens by D.C. Logan

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Duo's first month as an EMT.





	Lights and Sirens by D.C. Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Lights and Sirens by D.C. Logan]()  
**Length** : 0:5:52  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup4/lights%20and%20sirens.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
